Mitchell
THQ Studios Australia | publisher = Konami (JP) THQ (NA / PAL) | distributor = Nickelodeon Interactive Games | director = Eigo Kasahara (Wii) Koji Shindo (3DS) | producer = Osamu Ohashi Nobuya Ohashi Hiroshi Sato | composer = | programmer = Mitsuru Takahashi (Wii) Kouichi Nomura (3DS) | artist = Hiroshi Kanazawa (Wii) Hitoshi Furukubo (3DS) | series = Mitchell & Aang | pregame = Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games | nxtgame = Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games | platform = Wii, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows | released = Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 *EU:November 13, 2011 *NA:November 15, 2011 *AU:November 17, 2011 *JP:December 8, 2011 Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows *EU:February 9, 2012 *NA:February 14, 2012 *AU:February 10, 2012 *JP:March 1, 2012 Nintendo eShop, PlayStation Store, Xbox Live Marketplace *JP:November 1, 2012 *PAL:May 30, 2013 *NA:June 20, 2013 | genre = Sports, party | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} is a 2011 sports and party game developed by Racjin. It was published by Konami in Japan and by THQ in all other regions. It was distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) through exclusive licensee International Sports Multimedia. It is the third installment in the ''Mitchell & Aang series series after the commercial success of its predecessors and is an official video game of the 2012 Summer Olympic Games. The game was released on the Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on November 13, 2011 in Europe, November 15, 2011 in North America, November 17, 2011 in Australia, and December 8, 2011 in Japan. It was also released for the Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Portable in February 2012. The game is the first to come in a yellow keep case instead of a standard white case, similar to how New Super Mario Bros. Wii was the only game to have a red keep case. Mitchell & Aang on the Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 is a collection of numerous events based on the Olympic Games. Players can assume the role of a Mitchell or Avatar: The Last Airbender character while competing against the others in these events. A fourth installment in the series, Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi olympic winter games, was released in November 2013 for the Wii U, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Gameplay Mitchell & Aang at the London Olympic Games is a collection of numerous events based on the Olympic Games. Mario & Sonic brings together the two titular characters and eighteen more from both franchises to participate in environments based on the official venues of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. The characters are divided into four categories: all-around, speed, power, and skill A recent interview revealed that the same characters are playable as the previous game, with more focus being put on the events and gameplay. Several Olympic events on the Wii, including football (soccer), badminton, and equestrian will debut alongside improved versions of previously existing events such as athletics, aquatics, and table tennis. The Wii game introduced new "Dream Events", which are alternate versions of Olympic events taking place in locations from older games of the Mario and Sonic series. The Wii version also introduces new cooperative mechanics and a Party mode. The 3DS version has 57 Olympic-based events in single-player and multiplayer. It also contains an exclusive "Story Mode" which entails the characters from Mario and Sonic's worlds working against the antagonists, who are trying to use fog machines to prevent the games from being held. Development The first game in the series, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, is the first official crossover title to feature characters from both Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog's respective franchises. The Olympic Games were chosen as a setting since Sega and Nintendo felt its competitive sportsmanship was ideal for the once-rival mascots Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario. Sonic the Hedgehog is the protagonist of the video game series released by Sega in order to provide the company with a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario in the early 1990s. Sean Ratcliffe, vice president of marketing at Sega of America commented on whether the Mario & Sonic series had a future past its second installment, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. He said, "I think the key factor that decides the ongoing building of this franchise is basically success. Is the game successful? Are consumers happy with it?" A sequel was officially announced with a joint press release by Sega and Nintendo on April 21, 2011, after its predecessors sold over 19 million units combined. It is an official video game of the 2012 Summer Olympic Games and is licensed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) through exclusive licensee International Sports Multimedia. Early in its software developmental stages, a peripheral was considered to launch alongside the game. Both versions was developed by Sega Sports Japan and is published by Nintendo for Japan and by Sega for North America, and Europe. According to gaming magazine CVG, over 100 people developed the game. It was released on the Wii on November 15, 2011 in North America, November 17, 2011 in Australia and New Zealand, November 18, 2011 in Europe and December 8, 2011 in Japan; and was released on the Nintendo 3DS handheld system in February 2012 in North America and PAL Regions and March 2012 in Japan. A demo of the 3DS version was made available for download on the Nintendo eShop on January 26, 2012. Nintendo announced they will re-release the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, as a downloadable title via Nintendo eShop. The downloadable version was available on November 1, 2012 in Japan, on May 30, 2013 in the PAL regions, and on June 20, 2013 in North America. It was later pulled from the eShop in all regions. Music Both versions of the game feature various musical tracks from the Mario and Sonic series arranged by various members of Sega's Sega Digital Studio group. The game also features original music written for the game, with both versions mostly sharing the same soundtrack. Reception and sales Critical reaction The game received mostly positive reception. IGN gave the Wii version a 7.5, stating "The only great parts of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games are the parts that have nothing to do with the Olympics. The new reality-ignoring Dream Events, the multiplayer London Party mode and the presentation of London itself are all wonderful here -- pick up a copy of the game if one of those items catches your eye. But the actual sports? They're the same here as they were four years ago, and anyone who's already got a copy of the first Mario & Sonic Olympic game sitting on the shelf doesn't need to double-dip." They gave the 3DS version, which did not contain the "London Party" mode, a lower 6.5 score. Nintendo Power gave the 3DS version a 7.http://www.metacritic.com/game/wii/mario-sonic-at-the-london-2012-olympic-games/critic-reviews Sales The Wii version sold 2.4 million copies in North America and Europe in its first two months of release. References External links *Official Official Nickelodeon Website *Official Nickelodeon Japan Website *Official Sega Minisite *Official Sega Minisite *Official Nintendo website (Wii) *Official PlayStation website (PlayStation 3) *Official Xbox 360 website (3DS) *Official website Category:2011 video games Category:2012 video games Category:2012 Summer Olympics Category:Mitchell and Aang at the Olympic Games Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell sports games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox Live Marketplace games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Wii games Category:Wii Wi-Fi games Category:Crossover video games Category:Olympic video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ games Category:Konami games Category:Racjin games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in 2012 Category:Video games set in London Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Video game sequels Mitchell & Aang at the London Olympic Games Mitchell and Aang series